


What It Could Be

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Character Study, Dina teases Ellie, During Canon, Ellie is oblivious but not quite, F/F, I'm making it canon, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: Dina couldn't help but notice Ellie, and Ellie tried her hardest not to notice Dina.Of course, Dina is stubborn as all hell, but so is Ellie. Can Dina break down her walls or will they spend their time wondering what could be?
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 258





	1. The Meeting

What a wonderful day. The sun is shining with no clouds in sight, a long night's sleep, and having nothing to do while on watch duty, and oh yeah-

A super hot chick just walked through the gates.

Dina did a double-take at the girl down below her, talking with Tommy and Maria, standing next to this older dude. She looked around Dina's age, maybe a year or two younger. She had long, red hair up in a ponytail hanging on her back with cute complimentary dark green eyes. She wore a red flannel with black jeans and a worn-down green backpack hanging off one shoulder, and was actually a bit tall for her age.

The girl looked up for a fraction of a second, long enough for them to make eye-contact, until she looked back down to the three adults standing next to her. Maria said something to her and the girl replies, although Dina could definitely tell she was incredibly tense, as well as her counterpart who looked down at her.

The man says something to Tommy, which he nods at, and then he looks up at Dina. He doesn't seem to notice how she was gawking just a moment ago, shouting up, "Open the gates! And Dina, get your ass down here!" Before turning back to the guests.

Normally, if Tommy (a much higher authority than her) told her to 'get her ass down here', she would be scared. But right now, with the sounds of the abused hinges of the gates screeching open, she practically jumped down the ladder to meet up with them right as they stepped into the community.

She half-jogged over to them, all of them looking at her but the girl who seems to be pointedly looking away and scanning the surroundings. Tommy chuckles, "Record time." And Maria punches his arm, before stepping around him to stand next to Dina.

She raises a hand to gesture at the pair, "This is Joel..." Joel raises a hand for Dina to shake, and she takes it politely. Then she moves her hand over to gesture at the girl, "..And this is Ellie."

Ellie... What a nice name. And perfect for her.

The more Dina analyzes her, she can see more of what she had missed at her... very long first glance. She looks at the scar slashing across her eyebrow, the good amount of freckles doting her face, the scars on her knuckles from where she holds her backpack strap.

And she's gripping it quite hard. Dina recognizes the tension and rigidity of Ellie's body, and how she's stopped gazing at her surroundings and is now just staring at the floor, scuffing her foot on the ground.

Dina doesn't seem to realize she's completely zoned in on Ellie, and hadn't heard a word that Maria had said to her. She only snaps back into reality when Tommy clapped her on the shoulder, saying, "You got that?"

She shakes her head, and hurriedly says, "Uh, yeah. Sure thing." Because no way is she saying no to an order. She looks back over at Ellie, noting the horrified expression she wears and is suddenly wary of what she just agreed to.

"Good. Meet Joel and I at the end of the block of the neighborhoods in the west wing once you're done showing her around." And with that, he removes his hand and takes Joel by the arm and starts walking off, Maria in tow.

Oh, so she's leading Ellie around Jackson... alone. Dina watches after them for a moment before looking back at Ellie who still won't look at her, but seems a bit more tense from before. No problem, Dina's great at getting people to talk to her.

"So, I guess I'm leading you around, huh?" Dina tries, and no shit, that's literally what the whole point was. What just happened to being great at talking with people?

Ellie just nods.

"Well, I guess first things first: I'm going to show you the most important places. Like the mess hall, where everyone eats together if they're working that day, the armory, the entrances to the watch towers if you ever get assigned there..."

Dina expects Ellie to ask a question, maybe something about the community, anything. But she just stays silent and nods.

Instead, Dina tries to ask a question, "So... Where are you from?"

"Boston." Ellie answers shortly. And even from only a single word, Dina feels like she broke through a wall. Maybe she's overthinking this. Definitely is, right? She picked up on that slight growl.

But regardless, she keeps pushing. "How was it there?" 

"Like an other place." 

"Oh. And you were with your dad."

Ellie doesn't say anything, and she stays quiet long enough that Dina thinks she won't. But then she turns her head away, and mutters out a hesitant, "...Yeah."

Okay. Weird... "So what are you doing in Jackson then? It's not exactly close to Boston."

"We're just wandering, I guess..." Well, that's an acceptable answer she supposes. Many people just wander around, trying to survive and find anywhere to call home. But it seems suspicious from the way Tommy and Maria seemed to know her and Joel. And how she's handling herself... Their arrival was deliberate.

But she doesn't say that. She's suppose to be luring Ellie in. "Oh yeah? I've been here for about a year or so. The community is pretty friendly, made quite a few friends." Then Dina turns her eyes on Ellie, hopeful and she punctuated her offer with a smile, "Maybe I could introduce you to them sometime?"

"Sometime." And well... it isn't a no.

But Dina's smile just widens, "I'll hold you to that. You're gonna have to show me how wild you are."

And Dina's joke has the intending effect. It earns her a side glance, with a very small smile. It seems genuine, but also quite pained that Dina has so many questions about. But it's not her time to pry, only having met Ellie.

She'll get there. Even if she has to be a literal thorn in the side for her, Dina will find out about Ellie. There's just something so alluring about the girl, and her mannerisms scream a mystery to be solved.

So someday she will, she promises.

And even as they head over to where Tommy specified, before Ellie can go up and into the house to meet up with Joel and possibly Tommy, Dina doesn't even think about it as she reaches forward and grabs Ellie's hand.

The girl flinches slightly but doesn't pull away and Dina takes it as a win. Ellie looks back at her, questioningly, and her dark forest green eyes pierce through Dina, looking for hidden intentions.

So Dina decides to be completely honest. She rubs a thumb lightly over Ellie's hand, and says clearly, "I'm serious, Ellie. If you want to come hang out sometime, even if it's just with me or..."

Ellie smiles once more, lightly, and considers Dina's offer, "Sure. I'd like that." Then turns away and pulls her hand gently out of Dina's grasp. She opens the door, sparing Dina one last look, making eye-contact, then closes the door.

Dina stands there for a few moments longer, on the porch of her new friend's - friend? Can she call her that yet? It's only been a few hours- house, then walks back down the steps.

Oh yeah, Dina is definitely ready to crack this mystery.

The mystery of Ellie.


	2. The Party

It's been three weeks since Ellie and Joel's arrival and Dina hasn't been able to get her stupid mind off the pair, mostly Ellie. There was just something so intriguing about the girl.

Dina hadn't any chance recently to go talk to her; with her still having to work around the community and the pair just wanted to be left alone. Dina had seen glimpses of them around the community, often accompanied by Tommy, and there were many times Dina wanted to walk up to Ellie and tried to talk to her- but she never did.

Maybe it was her being a coward, or these weird feelings for Ellie, or maybe it was the natural distance Ellie showed that dissuaded Dina from approaching. But Dina kept wanting to walk up to her and talk about the party, so... she did it.

Dina built up the courage, taking the chance before it disappeared.

Ellie may have totally been joking about actually hanging out with Dina and probably less about her friends- but even if that was so... she's still gonna drag Ellie out anyways.

Why?

Because it's not healthy to be cooped up with an grumpy old man 24-7, even if they did refuse to be separated, and Dina's seen Tommy and Maria consistently go over there. And nobody, not even Tommy, wants to deal with an angry Maria, so-

That hatched the plan for Dina. Operation: Get Ellie's Lonely Ass Outta The House Because She Said So.

And something tells Dina this operation is going to be as long as the title.

But even so, no going back now that's she's standing right in front of their doorstep, hand raised and ready to knock on the door.

She takes a big inhale of air to calm her nerves, never before has she been so nervous about being so bold- hell, she isn't even being very bold and goddammit what has Ellie done to her- and gives two loud raps to the door.

She waits for a moment, then taps at the door again. Dina hears shuffling this time, with a voice calling out "Yeah, I heard you the first time" and Dina realizes it's Ellie's voice. Of course it's Ellie's voice, who else would be in there.

Ellie doesn't seem to be done however as her voice gets closer to the door, continuing to mutter, "Can't he wait two fu-" And the door opens with Ellie abruptly stopping once she sees her. Ellie instead opts to lean against the doorframe, "Oh hey, Dina."

Dina can't help but notice her nonchalance at her presence, even if it was obvious she was expecting someone who was... well, not her. Ellie isn't wearing her red flannel, staying in a grey undershirt, and didn't have any shoes on, showing her cute socks with little polka dots (teasing material for sure).

Ellie raised a scarred brow and Dina realizes quickly she's been staring at her for too long, shaking her head, she quickly jumps into her natural bravado, "Hey Ellie. So remember when I told you I wanted to introduce you to my friends?"

"Oh no."

"Don't you 'oh no' me. You said you come." Dina pointed a stubborn finger at Ellie that she rolled her eyes at. See, progress... even if she has to make an ass out of herself.

"Yeah, but-" Ellie tries to object, putting her hands up and stepping back a fraction.

"And now you're coming." Dina makes a grab at Ellie's wrist and she abruptly pulls it back, wincing as if it was painful. Dina looks up to see her cradling her arm, having taken another step back inside.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." Dina instantly apologizes, and Ellie looks up a bit surprised.

She shakes her head and drops her arm quickly, "No, it's- look, why do you want me to come?"

"You promised you'd show me your inner wild side." Dina tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

And it works, with her receiving another eye roll. "I made no promise."

"Well, either way, you'd said you liked to come. So come. What's with the cold feet?" Dina looked at Ellie's seemingly guilty and ashamed expression, her head still turned down to look at the floor, and took up a softer tone. "Don't you want to meet them?"

"I'm- not sure."

"I promise I'll be there with you. Now come on." Dina holds out a hand for Ellie to take, offering her a choice instead. Ellie looks at her, then her hand, then back at her before slowly and gently slipping her hand into Dina's. Dina gives a tiny laugh, and strengthens her grip just a fraction.

But before she can walk down the steps, Ellie's voice speaks up, "I still gotta get my shoes."

* * *

Soon, they were walking together down the streets of Jackson hand-in-hand. Dina could tell Ellie was extremely uncomfortable, and tried to take purposeful turns away from prying eyes. Luckily, it was nighttime so not many people were out, and Dina _totally_ didn't want a few extra minutes with Ellie by her side.

Ellie was completely compliant with Dina leading her on. Sometimes she stopped to look at shops or grounds or sometimes just up at the moon, zoning out, but always came back to Dina whenever she tugged lightly on her hand.

Dina just couldn't stop thinking about the girl. How she acted, how she held herself, how she looked... oh, come on, she's only human.

But mostly the other two (and only a bit of the third, or at least that's what Dina would say). She was nervous, but confident. She was distanced, but extroverted. She was shy, but always the first in line. Ellie was basically a walking, talking contradiction.

And Dina wants to find out what made her that way.

Somehow, she'll crack the mystery that is Ellie. Or at least, she'll start tearing down her walls; with or without her permission.

Dina looks down at their hands that Dina is using to pull Ellie along (and just hold her hand, they feel quite rough actually), then up at Ellie, who's looking at Dina as well before abruptly turning her head to look at something else.

Dina raises a brow. Interesting...

* * *

After a long walk, that Dina nor Ellie had made any comment objecting against, they arrive at Jesse's door. Dina looks back to Ellie, who looks completely panic-stricken, and turns around to face her.

Ellie continues staring at the door, no doubt nervous out of her mind, until Dina grabs her other hand to make her look at her.

She does, and Dina can note the feelings of doubt, nervousness, panic, but also calm in Ellie's eyes. Dina tightens her hold a fraction on Ellie's hands, smiling in a gentle manner and assures her, "You don't have to do this. We can go back."

Ellie snorts, but Dina can tell she's still nervous. "What happened to the whole 'you gotta show me your inner party girl, Ellie'. I thought you wanted me to come." A small note of hurt enters Ellie's voice and Dina quickly tries to dispel it.

Shaking her head, she says sincerely, "I do. Really. But I'm not going to force you. It's only been a few weeks anyways and you seem like the type-"

"Who fucking hates everyone?" Ellie interrupts, deadpan.

"Who likes people, I was gonna say. But I suppose that works, too." Dina grins, because she totally wanted to say that, before going back to her softer tone, "But, Ellie, seriously."

"No, no. I want to. I should." Ellie looks away and back at Jesse's door, then down at their still intertwined hands, then back at Dina before looking away and at the door once more. "Are you ready?" Ellie asks, clearing her throat and dropping their hands.

Dina frowns and stays faced towards Ellie, putting a hand on the doorknob but not turning it, "...Are you?" She asks hesitantly.

Ellie gives her a side-way glance, "Guess we'll find out." Before looking back at the door once more. She's trying to sound brave, but Dina has always been good at reading people.

Dina turns the doorknob slowly, still trying to give Ellie an out, before it clicks open and it creaks all the way open to reveal the people inside.

Dina swears she can hear Ellie's heart pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up?  
> -OLW peace!


	3. The Party: Part 2

Dina can tell she has made a mistake the second she opened the door and heard Ellie's breath pick up. Naturally, she steps in front of Ellie as a sort of protective barrier (even if Ellie is taller than her), and walks over the threshold into the house.

She glances back at Ellie, who looks calm on the outside with a neutral expression, only given away by her heaving chest. Dina raises an eyebrow in a silent question when Ellie looks down at her, and she gives a small nod her way.

Dina gives a small smile and once again grabs Ellie's hand to pull her through the doorway, where it closes behind her. Everyone stares at the pair from the entry way of Jesse's house, and they seem to be playing cards that they put down when they register who had entered.

There is Jesse himself. Literally tall, dark, and handsome. He's wearing a heavy brown jacket and a black undershirt that's well worn. His black hair sways into his brown eyes when he looks over at the pair that just entered the house.

Then there's Cat. A pretty, young thing just a year older than Dina herself with short, black hair and wearing a dark blue tank-top with her ripped jeans. She has a sleeve tattoo that she had partly done up herself, running up and down her arm and facing them. She looks over as well, and gives a raised brow with a playful smile.

And Jesse, as usual, is the first to break the silence with a casual, "Hey Dina. Who you got there?" He gives his natural charming smile, and beckons the two over to the few empty chairs littered across the living space.

"Oh, I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking." Dina feigns an offended tone with a hand to her chest, before motioning over to Ellie who seems to be more and more nervous at every passing second the two stare at her, "But, this is Ellie-"

Cat interrupts her oh, so rudely with a bark of a disbelieving laugh and sets her opened drink on the floor, "Oh shit. The new girl? Didn't think we'd see your face around here, rumored you're the quiet type."

"I suppose." Ellie shrugs at her.

"See? Point proven." Cat grins at Jesse and Dina, before turning her attention back on Ellie who has begun to shift her weight foot from foot, "Where you from, new girl?"

"Uh-"

"Hey, leave it, Cat." Dina stops her. Ellie gives her a look, half exasperated and half relief, and Dina looks away from the piercing green eyes that seem to only look at her. God, what is this girl doing?

Cat puts her hands up in a surrender and leans back in her chair, picking her drink back up again, "Just want to get to know the pretty lady, alright."

"Yeah, because you're such a catch." Jesse playfully rolls her eyes at Cat, and before she can retort, he continues with a hand wave at the open chairs, "Well. You're welcome to come sit down, I don't bite." He gestures with a head tilt over to Cat, "She might though."

Cat gives a hard punch to Jesse's shoulder, "Oh yes. Ever been bitten before, Ellie?" She raises a seductive brow at said girl, and Dina turns to look at Ellie. She definitely understands the implication if the heat going to her cheeks are anything to go by, but Dina takes particular notice on how she's fiddling with her arm. Specifically the one she had pulled away from Dina earlier.

Ellie doesn't say anything and just turns her head away, obviously uncomfortable. Jesse and Cat grin unabashedly, thinking they had just embarrassed her, but Dina frowns.

"Maybe one day I'll test it out for myself on you." Cat says, clacking her teeth in a quick snap at Ellie.

Ellie just growls. It's quiet, and she stops as quickly, but Dina definitely heard. Wow, she didn't like Cat's advances? Good for Dina, wait what? No-

Jesse laughs lightly, before more insistently waving them over at the chairs, "Come on, stop standing over there like some weirdos. You can enjoy a drink, yeah?" And finally Dina and Ellie moves towards the unoccupied chairs. Dina just flops down onto one where Ellie diligently sits in one, as if afraid it will break under her weight. Jesse hands a bottle over to Dina, opened. "Here you go, Dina."

"Did you poison it?" Dina asks suspiciously as she looks at it, raising a questioning eyebrow at Jesse.

"I'm a gentleman, I opened it for you. But if I did, would that stop you from drinking it?" He raises his own brow back at her.

"Nope." Dina says and leans back into her chair, tilting her head back to take a long swig of her drink.

"Well, there you go." Jesse laughs once more, before handing an unopened bottle to Ellie, "And Ellie. It's unpoisoned, I promise. I made sure. Can never trust these two." He whispers conspiratorially to her, before pulling out a bottle opener and snapping open the cap to Ellie's drink.

"Hey!" Cat and Dina shout at the same time.

"It's true." Jesse shrugs.

"We don't need to tell her that." Dina grumbles.

"Like we'd need to tell her. No doubt she knows already. You've been hanging out with her." Jesse retorts, going back to his seat.

Dina snorts, because there is no doubt she left an impression on Ellie. She's just not quite sure what it was yet, and should that scare her? No. Why would that scare her? But what impression did she make? Oh my-

She decides to change the subject before her thoughts decide to make her do or say something irrational. "So, is anyone else coming?"

"We invited a few more people, but they all turned us down because they had some work around here. So, more for us." Jesse says as her tips his head back to drink the last little bit of his own drink.

"Well, more Ellie for us, huh?" Cat teases, directing her gaze at Ellie who had been sitting there completely quietly and who suddenly has a deer in the headlights look. This just makes Cat grin, "So, Ellie? You never answered my original question. Where you from, new girl?"

"Boston." Ellie answers quickly and shortly like she had done to Dina. She's closing off again, Dina can tell. Should she jump in and save her again? She's not sure from the look Ellie had given her before. So opts to sit out for the moment, maybe she can learn more.

"And you suddenly decide to come to Jackson with your old man? What happened?" Jesse questions, and this time, nobody misses the darkening look on Ellie's face. Dina involuntarily shivers.

Ellie's expression is sad, angry, pained, and if Dina's being honest... downright murderous. What had happened to this girl? "It... wasn't safe there. So we just traveled around." Ellie says dismissively once more, shrugging for effect as she adopts a neutral expression once more. 

Cat, for once, doesn't push the problem. She just smiles once more, shifting the direction of the conversation. "Oh yeah? See any cool sights?"

"Not anything monumental." Ellie says.

"That sucks. I've always wanted to go up to the Grand Canyon." Cats eyes sparkle with the idea, leaning into the others for their opinions.

To which Jesse has to ruin, giving an undignified snort at Cat, "That's in Arizona, dipshit. Not Massachusetts. Besides, it'd be hot as hell."

"I know! I'm just saying." Cat defends herself, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, and looks over at Dina, "What about you, Dina? Ever wanted to go anywhere?"

Jesse pipes up a quiet, "What about me?"

"Shh! Grown ups are talking." Cat waves her hand at him, not looking away from Dina.

"I'm older than you." Jesse continues.

Cat looks back at Jesse this time with a glare, "But a hell of a lot stupider."

Dina tunes them out as they start throwing insults out at each other like usual- she was way too used to it at this point. They'd be good for each other, Dina notes. She turns her attention away from her continuously arguing friends and over at Ellie who had been pretty quiet the whole night.

Dina had hoped she'd talk a bit more, learn a bit more- but that hasn't happened yet. Dina's gaze refocuses on Ellie, and she sees her picking at the sleeve of her shirt like she had been before. She wants to ask if it's a nervous habit, before the sleeve rides up the tiniest bit on her arm and Dina gets a glimpse of the white bandage wrapped around her arm.

It seems she isn't the only one who noticed as Jesse's concerned voice speaks up suddenly, having stopped bantering with Cat, "Hey, Ellie? What's up with the arm? Something happen? You haven't been working."

Ellie's eyes widen a fraction and she pulls her sleeve down over the bandage to hide it even if they had already seen it. She gives an awkward and incredible nervous chuckle, "Oh, it's just... an accident." 

"You can go to the medical tents." Jesse points in a vague direction at the walls to where the medical tents are stationed outside. They are usually opened at all times, besides the few hours at the very dead of night when nobody is out working or patrolling. Like right now.

"Nah, it's... not that big of a deal." Ellie insists. Another dismissal. Why is this girl so secretive?

"What did you do anyways?" Cat asks, curiously. She was always an odd one for seeing the brutal and gory stuff; but ironically would never touch blood, even animal blood.

"I- uh..." Ellie gives a glance over at Dina, pleading, but she isn't sure how to help her this time. Seeing as she's on her own after a moment, she dismisses it again and completely closes off, "It's not important. Look, I should really get going." Ellie says quickly, making a motion to rise.

Jesse looks over at his digital clock, "Really? It's only been like a half hour." But even with that statement, they can all tell Ellie is very uncomfortable so they make no effort for her to try and stay. He shrugs at her.

"Yeah. I don't think..." Ellie tries to explain herself before trailing off.

"You wanted to hang out with him?" Cat offers helpfully, looking at Jesse with a smirk.

"Shut up, Cat." Jesse glares back at her, before turning to Ellie to give her an out, "But okay, Ellie, if you're sure-"

"I am." Ellie says quickly before backtracking a bit, "But it was nice meeting you guys." She gives a very small smile to them.

"Pleasures all mine." Cat purrs.

Jesse glares at her again, then gives Ellie a smile and wave as she makes her way to the door. "Bye, Ellie."

Ellie raises her hand in response as she opens and steps out the door, before closing it gently behind her. They devolve into silence for a few moments before Cat and Jesse instantly go back to bantering and picking up their cards they had set down.

"I think I'm going to walk her home. She doesn't know the way yet. I'll see you guys in a bit." Dina declares quickly and they both just simply nod at her, before going back to their game of cards they had started before her and Ellie had shown up.

She decides she doesn't need to explain herself further and basically all but rips open the door to Jesse's house and only just stops herself from slamming it, and jumping off the steps of the porch. She doesn't know why she's trying to be so quick when Ellie had literally only left the house like fifteen seconds ago.

Dina jogs up the street in the direction to Ellie's neighborhood and can make out a silhouette walking down the street. Seeing as nobody else is out, she starts sprinting over as she was a good distance away (somehow) and Dina doesn't want to wake anybody else up.

She's only about ten feet away (3 meters) so Dina calls out for her and slows down, "Ellie! Ellie!"

Ellie looks over her shoulder and stops to let Dina catch up with her. "Dina." She greets with a nod once she's by her side.

"Damn, you're fast." Dina huffs out, slightly out of breath, before giving an over dramatic bow to Ellie, "Want an escort?" She offers.

"No, I got it." Ellie says, continuing down her previous path. Oh wow, shutdown, how does that feel Dina?

Fine then. She'll make her then. "Oh really? You're going the wrong way." Dina points down the direction Ellie's going, and she turns around to look at her with wide eyes, stopping in her tracks. Dina snickers, before following and passing her, "Just kidding."

"Dick." 

"Aww, thank you. Would you like to see it?"

"What?" And Ellie looks so horrified by the prospect that Dina can't help but laugh.

She turns back around, still laughing, and continues walking down the path and waving Ellie over with a hand gesture over her shoulder, "Just kidding! You are so fun to play around with."

"God, you are annoying." Ellie says, but she says it with no malice in her voice and a roll of her eyes that Dina can't help but grin at her.

They fall into silence after that. Just the sound of the crunching under their boots, and the nice breeze howling near their ears. Other than that, it's completely silent. The streets are all cleared off people having retired for the night into their homes, having to get up very early for work tomorrow around the community.

Dina looks over at Ellie, looking completely serene. The moonlight bounces off of her, giving her an eerie but pretty glow. Her green eyes glow in the dark, unlike Dina's boring brown ones. Her loose ponytail sways in time with the small strand of her hair hanging down that never seems to get captured. She looks... 

"Why did you follow me?" Ellie's voice is quiet and soft, like she's afraid of shattering the atmosphere if she speaks any louder. The question itself catches Dina off-guard.

"Huh?" Dina shakes her head, breaking out of her thoughts. 

"Why did you follow? You can go back, you know." Ellie repeats with a stern glance.

"I know." She says softly, before raising her voice in a confident, "I know. And I don't want to." Dina says, crossing her arms for effect.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ellie? I want to hang out with you. You still promised to show me your inner party girl." Dina grins up at the girl who looks down at her.

And gives a small chuckle. "I still made no such promise."

"Promise." Dina says suddenly.

"Promise?" Ellie can't help but repeat.

"Ha! See? You promised."

Ellie looks totally taken aback, waving her hands in front of her, "No, what. You made me say that."

"I did not." Dina's face is overly innocent.

"Wha- you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dina shrugs before walking ahead of Ellie, keeping her back to her.

"Oh my god, you really are going to be the death of me."

Dina's voice rung out in laughter.

She grabbed hold of Ellie's hand unprompted and was pleased when the girl didn't even flinch at the contact. She smiled back at the girl, and led her away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll been enjoying or hating the Last of Us Part 2? What do you think of it?  
> Also, Ellie is extremely awkward. Also, do we ever see a colored version of Cat? I may be misremembering her, forgive me.  
> -OLW peace!


End file.
